


翻译/睡美人 第四章之车

by guazi123321



Category: fate zero
Genre: Other, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	翻译/睡美人 第四章之车

＊  
* *

洗完澡后，心情愉悦的上了床，此时门被打开，王走了进来，注意到后我便从床上坐起。  
“很抱歉，我先躺下了。”  
“……到现在还为这种事道歉吗？好了，别在意这些。”  
“但是……”  
王坐到床上，从脖子上摘下毛巾。  
“头发都没擦干，所以第二天早上发型才那么乱七八糟啊。”  
说着他拿着毛巾为我擦起头发。  
“就算弄干，睡着了也会变成那样的。”  
“是吗？但是湿着头发睡觉总是不好的。”

最初向对待小狗小猫一样，擦完后用手梳理着头发，但当手指滑过下巴，耳后那感觉在慢慢的改变。  
轻飘飘的，像自己的东西一样，但香味来自不同的洗发水，味道渐渐变得不融洽。  
而最主要的是视线太过于甜蜜。

“那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你”  
“别客气。”  
“所以，”  
“什么？”  
您能把触摸我下嘴唇的手指拿开吗？  
我是想这么问的，但声音却发不出来，我沉溺与那双迷人的红玉中。  
它们的光辉正越靠越近。

最初是安静而轻微的碰触，而后变换着角度温柔的贴着，然后舌头从嘴唇的缝隙中溜进来。  
将嘴巴内的空隙全部舔舐。  
刚刚，被火轻微杀到的地方被碰到，肩头不由的挑起来。  
那不仅仅是疼痛，那感觉很好，热热的，很柔软。  
不知不觉就后脑勺被握住，手指插入刚整理好的头发里，又被弄乱了。  
咽下的唾液太甜了。明明那不会是甜的。  
当意识到那些亲吻而发出的噗啾声时，脸颊不由的发烫，忍不住抓紧对方衬衫的领口。

“唔，嗯……”  
已经无法把“请放开”说出口，而敲打王的肩膀也没能让他放开我，不仅如此，下巴还被王紧紧地捏着。  
连同舌头粗糙的表面都被王霸占着。  
舌头纠缠在一起的动作十分猥亵，上颚，牙齿的后面都被扫过，就连喉咙深处也被侵犯着。  
喘不上气。  
王在我大脑变得一片空白前松开了我。

肩膀随着喘息而起伏着，他在我脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。  
“抱歉，我做的太过了。”  
“……突然，吻过来，我被吓了一跳。”  
“对不起，那么再来一次吧。”  
“嗯？那个……”

这感觉，太棒了。  
和以前不一样，这次我非常的清醒。  
湿哒哒的接吻声在脑海里回荡着，不仅是嘴，耳朵也被侵犯着，睁开眼睛时，那红色夺目的瞳瞥向这边，让我不禁想哭泣。  
香味也好，味道也好，触感也好，声音也好，视线也好，都被这个人夺走了。  
我被他囚禁了。

我从不知还有如此淫乱的吻，是那样的生动，连同脊髓都开始动摇起来。  
自己变得不再像自己，这很可怕。我害怕得不得了，不知不觉地紧紧地握住了被重叠在心脏上的手。  
王放开我的嘴唇，气息凌乱的凝视着我，而这期间他又吻了三次，终于我再无顾及的盈满了泪水。  
我探出舌头回应着他，就好像要把我的舌头从根拔出般，用力的吮着。  
被放在心脏上的手抚摩着整个胸口。

手指撞到胸口的突起，我难以自制的呻吟出声。那让人讨厌的湿漉漉的吻声，让我止不住害羞。  
沿着布料被描绘着，尖端不由得硬了。连我自己都知道，那被摘起，被慢慢摩擦，居然舒服的让人无法想象。而我平时都不会去在意这地方。  
我知道每次被抚摩的时候都是神经相通的。火辣辣的说不出话来，充满了令人焦急的感觉。这些积存起来，会呼唤另一个地方的情欲。  
像被察觉到一样，王用大腿擦了那里。即使想抗议，嘴唇还是王霸占着。  
所以在那之后，被同样坚硬炽热的东西捧在一起时，我也没能说出半点抱怨。  
这就和刚刚接吻的感觉一样。

多么的，不知廉耻啊。太下流了。这种性爱太奇怪了，而若是显得太生涩，那只会让我更羞耻。  
如果我的嘴没有被堵住，我现在肯定发出了不像样的喘息。就是这么的舒服，全身一点儿力气也使不上。  
内衣早就湿透了。  
随着接吻的停止，我听到了一些水声，虽然声音很小，但我还是听到了，咕啾，咕啾……  
羞涩的不得了，却不知何时自己的腰已经不受控制的摇晃起来，而满脑子都在想着一件事。  
想释放，想去，想射出来，想射，想射！  
再用力、激烈，动起来。好舒服。快点，再快点。  
“哇，啊”

 

在那之前，嘴唇被放开了。  
从喉咙里漏掉的并不是尖叫，而是像动物的叫声一样的声音。连那个都是谄媚的样子，我觉得自己很肤浅，不禁又流下了眼泪。  
王的舌头舔过那些水滴，又吻上了我的唇。我已经完全接受了，就像上了锁一样感觉十分安心，抚摸也变成了非常自然的事情。

这样想着，我向王伸出了手。  
手指触摸到那些金丝，比上品丝线还要舒服，哗啦啦的声音比竖琴还要优美，我沉醉于其中。  
另一只手搭上他柔软的后背，虽然看起来很坚硬，但摸起来却意外的柔软。  
我想成为能依存着后背的人，比谁都要更靠近我的王。  
什么啊，其实我比想象中的梗贪心啊。  
这么想着，我不由笑出声。

王似乎诧异的眯着眼睛，将唇撤开。  
“看来你还很轻松啊，时臣。”  
“不，不是的，啊……”  
手指快速撩起衬衫，王伏在胸口含住了被玩弄的乳头，那一瞬间我的大脑里炸开了烟花。  
同时他脱掉了我黏糊糊的内裤。

“不，不要，不要看！”  
“现在还说这个？”  
他温柔的抚摸着萎掉的分身，在他的揉搓下变硬。  
“说什么不要，你这不是很享受吗？”  
“是，是这样。但这太难看了。”  
“哪里难看了？大家这种时候不都这样吗？我只知道好的礼仪是让你在床上感到舒服。”  
“啊！”

王突然吻上我的脖子，用力的吸着那儿，在那儿留下印记。  
我现在没了治愈魔法，无法将吻痕消除。  
而稍微留神时，身体的深处正被手指探入，打开。  
“那个，那里是……”  
“讨厌吗？上次我对你用了粗，要是害怕的话，就说出来。”  
“不，我不害怕。”

虽说是动了粗，但却并没伤害我，这是实话。而且那时他的手指也非常温柔。  
但，只有一个。  
“对象是我，没问题吗？”  
想必他理解了我这句颤抖的问话，直面着我说：“我只要你。”

得到这句话后，我便不再迷茫。  
若我这具身体和灵魂能让这个人排解无聊，我也便满足了。  
即便如此，这种事也让我害羞不已。

他从抽屉里拿出一个东西，在灯下看着，那东西完好的密封着。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在看期限。没过期，应该没关系。”  
“是吗？”  
于是，王将那些果冻状的东西擦着手上预热，然后探入我的后穴。  
在被玩弄着的时候，不做点什么总觉得很过意不去，于是我伸出手触碰他的分身。  
他却笑着跟我说别勉强自己。  
“这些你下次再做吧。”

还有下次？

胸口堵得什么也说不出来，而后穴一下子就进来了第三个手指。  
水声渐渐变大，要说什么的话，这声音让人愉悦，但却什么也想不了，这可怎么办？  
“啊，啊呀”  
一阵阵的快感慢慢袭遍全身。  
这是什么，刚刚的感觉，是什么？虽然我不停的发出奇怪的声音，而王却冷静的不得了。

从那里抚摩着深探的手指又回来了，碾压着那里。  
啊，啊……  
随着手指来往，我的声音不停的外漏，无法抑制。  
太过分了。这个人太狡猾了。他了解这个身体，他知道摸这个身体的哪个地方，摆弄哪里，欺负哪里，会让我有感觉。明明知道却沉默着，假装不知道逼迫着我。  
我的喘息渐渐夹杂着呜咽，颤抖起来，而他却不曾停下。  
然后，脚被抬起来，那里被推开，比手指更粗而硬的东西进来了。  
我一时无法喘息，肩膀剧烈的摇晃着。  
我觉得在这件事上我被骗了，不仅如此，我只能双手紧紧抓住床单。与他十指纠缠在一起。  
感觉胸口被填满了，我回握着他，感到满足。

他小心翼翼一点点的挺着腰插入，克制着自己。压着气息，慢慢的抽送着。

从胸部到肚子的重叠，虽然很重但却好像两个人结合成一个。想要接吻的话，即便不说出口，对方也能心领神会的吻过来。慢慢地被品尝，被身体里的欲望渴求着，这感觉让人幸福的受不了。  
一直呆在一起，想必王忍耐的很辛苦吧。同为男性我很明白这个，但这也让我非常开心。  
仅此，就好，我便满足了。  
虽然没说什么，但这就是我刚刚所期盼的，而且得到的，比我想要的还要珍贵很要多。  
我想一直一直这样下去，但我也知道这是不可能的。  
缓慢的抽插让人焦虑，而我想让他差的更深些，让我再感受到刚刚的那份强烈快感更用力的碾压那儿，可我却说不出口。  
我看到他紧皱的眉头，难道他在为不伤害我而忍耐吗？  
“我准备好了。”  
请您尽情做吧这句话被淹没在了呻吟里。

我深吸着一口气，就连骨头都开始发甜，而王用温柔的吻安慰着我的恐惧。  
接着我迎来了期待的激烈性爱，不，比我希望的更加激烈。

内部被摩擦着，快感逼得我忘乎所以，无法再感受其他，只能享受着王带来的兴奋与幸福。  
和王交换着体温，舒服的让我忍不住抱紧他想和他合二为一。  
王在坐最后冲刺，我不想结束忍不住再次留下眼泪。  
结局还是来了。

王们哼着达到高潮时，炽热的精液深深地注入我的身体，几倍重叠在一起，雄性的精液灌满了我，我的王是我的，不会属于任何人！高潮后的余韵让我切实为身体上的接触而感到恍惚喜悦。  
呼吸经过了一段时间才平稳下来，折叠在一起的身体继续纠缠着，腿脚缠在一起，就连相连的部分还那么连接着。

这一切都让我觉得充满爱意。  
拉过纠缠在一起的手，我轻轻地吻上他们。  
这是包含着敬意与想要命名的感情的吻。  
我们互视着，仿佛相邻相同，静静地听着彼此的呼吸和心跳。

清晨醒来，侧头就看到这样的美貌对心脏实在不怎么好。然而我却心满意足的拥抱着他。我可没那么小气。

“时~臣~”  
“我的那个听从臣下忠告的贤君还在吗？”  
“好啦，好啦。我不会在做了，别这么跟我说话。”  
说着他把自己埋进被子里。

我也不是讨厌他索求我，反而说……我喜欢那样。但问题是做的次数。  
不管我求他多少次，他都不听，这让我有些体力不支。但其实这些也有很多归咎于我的害羞。  
还有我为必能被全身心信任而感到悲伤。


End file.
